


Not Without You

by Devisama



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221Btls, Angst and Feels, Fan Art, Fire, M/M, Norwegian Wood, Scared Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:36:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2742848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devisama/pseuds/Devisama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock had never felt such <em>FEAR</em> before...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Without You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [221Btls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221Btls/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Norwegian Wood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/827437) by [221Btls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221Btls/pseuds/221Btls). 



> To my darling friend, whom I love so much! I cranked this out for you today after being inactive in my own art for months and I hope more people discover your amazing writing! I'm so glad and honored that we met and hit it off so well! <3
> 
>  
> 
> ~~(please forgive my terrible anatomy and hands and feet *sobs*)~~

[](http://s1175.photobucket.com/user/devisama13/media/FireA_zpsd60786e4.jpg.html)

[](http://s1175.photobucket.com/user/devisama13/media/fireB_zpsb16b9318.jpg.html)

**Author's Note:**

> -Excerpt from Chapter One-  
> Where was John? He quickly drew out his wallet and threw a couple of notes on the table, nearly knocking the chair over in his haste to exit. As he rushed out the door he could see the first billows of smoke escaping the window at the townhouse. 
> 
> Sherlock flew.


End file.
